First Job
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: 18 year old Dean has to get a job at a fast food place.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Supernatural. Except in my dreams. Kidding!**

"Dean come out of the bathroom! Your going to be late!" John yelled.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't believe what was staring back at him. He just graduated highschool and turned 18.

"I look like a clown." He said to himself.

"DEAN!" John yelled getting fed up.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom and John's eyes went wide. Dean could tell he was trying not to laugh. But Sam was.

"Shut it dude." Dean said.

"Sorry Dean." 14 year old Sam said. He went back to doing his homework.

"You ready for your first job?" John asked smiling.

"Dad you know this isn't my first job." Dean said.

"I mean _goverment_ job." He started laughing.

"Dad!" Dean said shocked.

"Sorry son. Let's go or your going to be late for work. Sam-"

"Don't answer the door or the phone and make sure salt lines are down." Sam finished.

"Good son." John said.

Dean followed his dad to the impala and was staring out the road while John was driving.

"Nervous?" John asked.

"Nah."

"How many hours do you have to do today?"

"Five."

"You'll do fine son. If you can handle evil spirits, working there will be a breeze."

"Thanks dad." Dean drawled.

John pulled up into the parking lot.

"You ready son?" John said smiling.

Dean glanced at the sign and looked scared. "Yeah."

**McDonalds**

"Have a good day!" John said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm putting in my experience of working there. 9 months of hell and burns. This is for my former boss who I hate and I'm not the only one. I just wish I had Dean working with me! **

Dean clocked in and had to watch a video on a computer.

"You'll be learning grill." Manager Jim said.

"Okay." Dean said. He started watching it.

15 Minutes later a girl walked in the break room. She was 5'9 with thick brown hair that was pulled up in a bun and had dark brown eyes. She looked to be about 20 and was a little over weight. But from her height you wouldn't even notice.

She sat down at the table.

"First day?" She asked biting into a fry.

"Yeah."

"My name's Marie."

"Dean."

He couldn't help but stare at her meal. She had the Filet of Fish meal. He realized he hadn't eating until lunch. It was 8p.m.

"Want some fries? I can never eat them all." She said pushing her tray towards him.

"Thanks." He said grabbing a handfull. "You worked here long?"

"8 months."

"Really?" He dreaded being here that long.

"I mean I get the hours and free food."

"How many are you doing today?"

"13."

"13?" He said shocked.

"I did 8 hours earlier got off at 6p.m. and then they called me back because one of the closers quit. That's why I probably stink."

Dean laughed. He liked her spunk. She wasn't normally like any of the girls he'd go after.

"You don't smell." He said.

"That's why you were laughing." She smiled. "What station did they put you at?"

"Grill."

"Oh so I'll be closing with you tonight."

"Looks like."

"I'd better go. My breaks over. You can have the rest of my fries."

"Thanks."

"Have fun." She said and walked off.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Dean said to himself. He went back to watching the training video.

2 hours later Dean sat in the cold break room watching the movie. He went to find the manager that he spoke to.

"Jim, I'm finished."

"MARIE!" Jim called.

"Yeah?" Dean saw Marie poke her head from the order screen.

"You'll be training Dean!" Jim said.

"Send the next victim back here!" She said joking.

Dean's eyes went wide when she said that.

"She's just joking. You'll love it." Jim said lying.

And Dean knew he was.


	3. Chapter 3

The place was closed and locked up. Dean had a big bag of leftover food to take home to Sam and John. He saw Marie walking out the door.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey. Congradulations you survived the first night here." She said joking.

"You walking home?" He asked shocked. It was 1:00a.m.

"Yeah. I live just down the street."

"Me too! I could walk you home for protection." Dean offered.

She smiled. God he loved that smile. "I'll take you up on your offer."

They started walking down the street. 5 blocks away from the hell they called work.

"So how long have you lived in town?" Dean asked.

"I was born here sad to say. You?"

"I just moved here last month with my dad and brother."

"Brother. Older or younger?" She grinned.

"Younger. Sammy. He's 14."

"And I bet he hate's that name."

"He preffers Sam."

"What about your mom?"

Dean looked down.

"Sorry. it's none of my business." She said.

"No. My mom died in a house fire. I was 5."

"Sorry. My parents are divorced. Been since I was 12."

"Who do you live with?"

"My mom."

"You see your dad?"

"I tallk to him alot on the phone. We maybe see each other once a month."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Almost any kind but mostly country."

"Yuck!" Dean said.

"Okay _dude_. What do you listen to?"

"Classic rock."

"The Beatles?"

"Some."

"Well thank you for walking me home Dean-" Her voice trailed off.

"Winchester."

"Like the riffle right?" She said grinning.

"Yeah."

"See you tommorrow night Dean Winchester."

"Good night." He waited until she went inside and walked across the street.

He liked her. He put his key in the door knob and opened it, Dad was waiting up.

"Hey Dean. How was work?" he asked grinning.

"Fine."

"Fine? Not horrible?"

"I met someone."

"A girl?" John said.

"Yeah. She's nice. She's the one that trained me and she lives across the street."

"I'm glad you made a friend. Is that food I smell?"

Dean handed him the bag. "Enough food for a couple of days."

"Well at least your job has some perks." John said putting the bag in the fridge.

"I'm going to hit the sack." Dean said.

"See you in the morning Dean." John said turning the tv off and going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's been working there a week now. The only thing that was keeping him there was Marie. They even hung out when they weren't working. Today he was going over her house. Sammy was with him.

"I like her Dean. She's not like most girls." Sam said.

"How's that?" Dean raised a brow.

"Snotty. Stuck up."

Dean smiled and knocked on the door.

"They sure do have alot of plants." Sam said eyeing them.

"That's nothing. You should see their back."

"Hey Dean." Marie said. "Sam. Looking tall."

Sam blushed.

They went in.

"Your mom at work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." They went into her room. It was mostly decorated country like the rest of the house.

Sam noticed her huge collection of books.

"You've read all of these?" He asked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep. You can take some home if you want." She offered.

"Can I Dean?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead."

Sam started looking through the books.

"He's very mature for his age." She said watching him.

"Yeah. Though I do notice your huge selection of cds." He said pawing through them.

The phone started ringing. "Are you going to get that?" Dean asked.

"No. It's always Jim calling me in for work. I want at least one day off." she said.

The answering maching picked up. _'This message is for Marie I was wondering if you could come to work today. We really need you. Give me a call' _

Dean noticed how she just looked at the machine when Jim's voice came on.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean knew she was lying but didn't push it.

Sam came out of the room with about 12 books. She laughed.

"Sam are you really going to read all ot those?" Dean asked.

"It'll only take me a couple of weeks to read all of these. Thanks Marie. I'll bring them back when I'm done with them."

"Take your time." She said.

"So we going to the dollar theater tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Dean arrived at work. He went into the break room and saw Jim talking sternly to Marie. He even gripped her arm rough.

"Is there a problem here?" Dean asked.

"No. You better clock in or you'll be late." Jim said and walked off.

"You okay?" Dean asked Marie.

"Yeah. We should get back to work"

"Hey. Is he bothering you?"

Their boss was 26 years old. Dean knew that he was married and had a new baby but that didn't stop him.

"No. Let's go Dean."

Dean followed her. He was learning how to make the burgers. It was going to be another long night.

They were walking home.

"I think I'm going to have nightmare's about double cheese burgers." Dean said.

She laughed.

"Well at least I got you to smile tonight. What's the deal with Jim?"

"Nothing he's just a dick."

Dean smiled. She did have spunk. John was waiting for Dean at the corner.

"Hi Mr. Winchester." She said.

"Hello Marie. Keeping my boy in check?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah. He's not that bad." She said smiling.

John laughed.

"Sam, already sleeping?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He's out like a light. He was reading those books all day."

"I'll see you guys tommorrow." She said.

"You want me to walk you the rest of the way?" Dean asked.

"Nah. I've got my trusty box cutter." She said pulling it out. John's eye's went wide with surprise. "Thanks anyways!" She said walking off.

"Does she always carry that thing?" John asked shocked.

"Yeah. For work." he said as they went inside.

"Dean?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Marry that girl." John said. "I'm going to bed."

Dean stared at his dad in shock. A box cutter turns him on? But he did know what he meant. A girl that knew how to take care of herself.

He decided to take a quick shower before going to bed. He could sleep all day tommorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean went back to work he was shocked that Marie wasn't there. She's never late.

"Hey did you hear?" A guy named Kyle asked.

"What?"

"Marie, quit. She walked right off the job."

"What happened?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yesterday when you were gone she had it out with Jim. I'm not surprised I mean she could only take his crap for so long."

"They were having problems?"

"4 months before you came. Everyone kept telling her she should quit. I'm glad she did. She's better off." Kyle said getting back to work.

"Yeah." Dean said. He saw her yesterday and she acted like nothing. And Jim didn't come in. Dean went to use the phone real quick.

"John Winchester."

"Dad it's me."

"Dean, everything okay?"

"Dad can you go by Marie's and see if she's okay? I just found out that she quit yesterday."

"Yeah. I'll stop by on your break to let you know what happened."

"Thanks dad." Dean got off the phone then went to work.

oooooooo

Later that night John stopped by.

"So?" Dean asked.

"She's claims she's fine. She looked a little shaken when I spoke to her."

"Jim, had something to do with it. I know it."

"Dean-"

"No dad. Everyone said she'd been having problems with him."

"Son, maybe this is something that we can't fight."

"Dad do I still have to keep working here? I can get a job somewhere else." He begged.

"Dean there's something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"We're going to be leaving next week. I found another hunt."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know you really like her."

"Can she come with us? I promise I'll train her."

"Dean, she doesn't know about the supernatural."

Dean didn't say anything and John knew that look. "What?" John demanded.

"Actually she does."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"She made me promise not to tell. Dad she never told anyone about-"

"What?"

"She's seen the demon."

"THE DEMON? The one that kill your mother?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"It was when she was 9. She kept seeing stuff in her room at night but no one would believe her."

"So the demon's after her. Like, Sam."

"Dad I don't get any on this. What does that demon want with them?"

"I'm not sure yet but I know it's bad. We need to convince her to come with us."

"Yeah riding with people she's only known for a couple of weeks. That's going to be easy."

"You said she trusts you."

"She does but-"

"Then this is the way to do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean knocked on her window so he wouldn't wake her mother up..

"Dean what are you doing here?'

"I know you quit. Why didn't you tell me?"

She went outside and closed the door. It was 3:00a.m.

"It just happened so fast. I didn't plan on it. I was going to quit anyways it was just a matter of time. I told you that no one lasted long there."

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you and I'm hoping your going to say yes."

"Yes you smell." She said smiling.

"No." he glared. "Not that. I told my dad that you know about the demon. We're going back on the road next week and he wants you to come with us."

"Just your dad?"

"Sam and of course me. What do you say? It's not like you got a job keeping you here." he said joking.

"Fine I'll go on one condition."

"Name it."

"I don't have to liste you mullet rock 24/7"

"It's classic rock."

"More like annoying rock."

"So since I quit there's one thing I've been wanting to do for so long." he said smirking.

"What?"

ooooooo

The next day Dean dropped his uniform off.

"I can't believe your quitting, Dean." Jim said.

"Can you believe this?" He asked. He punched him straight in the face. His nose started to bleed and workers were laughing. Even customer's. "Have fun guys!" Dean called walking out. Marie was waiting for him standing by the impala.

"So how did it feel?" She asked grinning.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said smiling. He kissed her and they got in the car and drove away.

**Author's Note: Hope the ending was okay. Who hasn't wanted to punch their boss in the face?**.


End file.
